Predicting weather, H and M
Predicting weather Being able to predict the weather by observing the clouds is a skill that modern humans have lost. In today's society technology has taken us further. We can easily look at the weather reports on the TV, internet and radio if we want to check the weather for the next days or even weeks. Still it is important to remember that in the past people used their own competence to predict weather and precipitation only by glancing at the clouds, which are the easiest clues to conclude weather. There are many different types of clouds, which are all formed different in the troposphere. Clouds can be classified by their shape and height. Example of clouds: ' ' ' ' • Cirrocumulus Clouds: look like ripples on the surface of a lake. These clouds are a sign of good weather. • Cumulonimbus Clouds: are low thunder clouds that bring hail, strong wind, thunder and lightning. They may not be more than 300 meter above the Earth's surface; on the other hand their tops may extend upwards to over 12 000 meters. • Cumulus Clouds: are easily recognized, large, white, fluffy clouds. They indicate fair weather when they are separated, but they are capable of bringing heavy rain showers if they are large and many, moving in the same direction. They are often flat and around 1000 meter above the ground. * Nimbostratus Clouds: form low blankets of clouds and indicate rain or snow. They can last for several hours. Here is a picture of all the types of clouds with their height above the ground additionally. The definition of cold front is according to thefreedictionary.com “the boundary line between a warm air mass and the cold air pushing it from beneath and behind as it moves” This means that the front edge of a processing mass of cold air is pushed under a mass of warm air. The cold fronts are represented as a blue line with triangles that point in the direction in which the cold air is moving on a weather map. The definition of warm front is according to thefreedictionary.com “the boundary between a warm air mass and the cold air above which it is rising, at a less steep angle than at the cold front” This means that the front edge of a processing of warm air that rises over and recovers a retreating mass of cooler air. The warm fronts are represented as red line with half circles and the curved sides point in the direction that the warm air is moving, on a weather map. Air pressure '''is defined according to thefreedictionary.com as “ the force exertedby air, whether compressed or unconfined, on any surface in contact with it” So basically it means that all the air particles are drawn downwards in the atmosphere by the force of gravity. '''Questions: · In areas with high pressure the weather is associated with clear skies and calm weather; this is because of a phenomenon called subsidence. · It rains more on the west coast of Norway compared to the east because Norway lays in Vestavindsbelte. Moist air comes from the Norwegian Sea towards the west coast. When the humid air rises over the mountains between western and eastern Norway, it must drop from moisture in the form of rainfall on the western side of the mountain. When the air comes over to Norway it has been dry and it doesn’t come a lot of precipitation. · Norway is a warm country despite the fact that the country is situated in a polar region as a result of the Gulf Stream which brings warm water from the Gulf of Mexico to Europe. · Siberia is cold because there is a high pressure weather system during the winter which brings more clear skies. When skies are clear, it gets very cold. Sources: · http://www.thefreedictionary.com/warm+front · http://www.thefreedictionary.com/cold+front · http://kidlat.pagasa.dost.gov.ph/genmet/fronts/classification_of_fronts.html · http://www.thefreedictionary.com/air+pressure · http://science.howstuffworks.com/transport/flight/modern/hot-air-balloon6.htm · http://wiki.answers.com/Q/Why_is_Norway_warm?#slide=2 · http://eo.ucar.edu/webweather/cloud3.html#Anchor-47857 · http://sectionhiker.com/predicting-the-weather-using-clouds/ · http://www.wikihow.com/Forecast-the-Weather-Using-Clouds · http://www.instructables.com/id/Predicting-Weather-with-Clouds/ Written by Harlin and Malene